(1.) Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with an adhesive applicator device in a cement lasting machine in which the lasting margin of a shoe on a last is secured on the margin of an insole by means of adhesive applied to the forepart of the shoe bottom, comprising an adhesive applicator element provided for the shoe toe and two adhesive applicator rails adjoining the adhesive applicator element, which rails can both swing parallel to the insole and also pivot perpendicularly to the insole about pivot points which lie at the ends of the rails adjacent the adhesive applicator element.
(2.) Description of the Prior Art
One such adhesive applicator device is known from DE-OS No. 2013065. In this case the two adhesive applicator rails are journalled closely adjacent the adhesive applicator element on two axes which are perpendicular to one another and which enable the adhesive applicator rails on the one hand to swing parallel to the insole and on the other to pivot perpendicularly to the insole. By virtue of the swinging capability the adhesive applicator rails are accommodated to the different directions of the lasting margin in left and right shoes, by virtue of the pivoting capability the adhesive applicator rails can accommodate two different springs (of the shoe bottom).